The invention relates generally to vehicle modifications and more particularly to a top conversion and boat combination assembly for a van, trailer or similar vehicle. Vehicles intended for recreational purposes are conventionally equipped with a trailer hitch and trailer upon which a boat is mounted and towed to a lake, bay or the ocean and then launched into the water. Such a configuration is both difficult to drive and potentially dangerous, particularly at speeds of 55 mph or greater. Boat trailers are usually flimsy structures which bounce at driving speeds. Accidental boat loss during travel is not uncommon. Once at the waterfront, the vacationer usually must wait an hour or two before being able to use the local boat ramp to launch his boat. Thereafter the vehicle and trailer must be parked elsewhere before the boat may be used. Before and after the trip, the vehicle and trailer must be attached together and separated, respectively. The nuisance of dealing with the trailer ball and hitch, brake and turn signal light connections, safety chain hookup and expense of fender mounted rear view mirrors makes the whole experience a less than desirable one.
Proposals have been advanced to mount a small boat directly on top of a vehicle by means of a supporting rack structure on the vehicle roof to thus dispense with the need for a trailer. However, as in the case of trailers, such structures tend to be rather flimsy and thus unsatisfactory. Additionally, the aerodynamics of such a combination, particularly at high speed road travel, are undesirable.
The prior, patented art includes several teachings of a vehicle-boat combination, none of which appear to have been met with acceptance in the market place. U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,458 discloses a trailer with a boat mounted on the top thereof, including a rail along the trailer top centerline and a grooved roller on the boat bow to assist placement of the boat on and removal from the trailer roof. However, the combination as taught appears incapable of single handed operation. Other teachings of vehicle roof and boat combinations are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,310,431 and 3,324,487. Prior art teachings of the boat serving as the vehicle roof when the boat is not used are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,455,994; 3,473,839; 3,955,731; 3,933,112; and 4,036,520.
What is not taught by the prior art is a vehicle top and boat combination as herein disclosed and claimed, including a groove formed in the vehicle top and a cooperating handle and roller assembly on the bow of the boat, the roller assembly and groove arranged so that the boat may be removed from and replaced on the vehicle top by one person. The boat is formed to fit symmetrically over the top to form a dead air, insulating space therebetween and both boat and top are designed for maximum aerodynamic efficiency.